Another like me
by Tweak The Ears
Summary: A school in japan has just been destroyed. They are sent to one of the most dangerous schools in the wizarding world...
1. Chapter 1

Ok first off my characters name is name is Izumi (spring as in water in Japanese)Kage (Shadow) Goth her mother was from Japan and her father was from America. Her skin is pail and your eyes are a beautiful blue. Her hair is a midnight black all but the strands that framed her face ,they are blonde it. Her hair reaches her waist. She has many studs going up the sides of her ears. She goes to Hoshi Hikari (starlight) School for WitchCraft and Wizardry. Her parents died two years ago and the killer has yet to be found. They had left her with a great amount of muggle and wizarding money. And they have yet to find any known family members. 

And I don't own him

Chapter 1

She looked at her school ... or what was left of it. Which wasn't much. The whole thing was reduced to rocks. Her eyes scanned the area as far as she could tell no one had been killed. Or injured horribly. She looked at herself she had a few cuts and bruises the worst was the gash on her leg.

Everyone around her was chatting with their friends making sure that each of their friends was ok. She watched saw Tenshi (angel) approach her. She gave her a quick smile that she returned. She had black hair that stopped at the middle of her back. Her eyes were a dark brown so dark they looked almost black. "Did you here?" she asked

"Here what?"

"They're scattering us all across the world to different Wizarding School."

"WHAT? WHY?" She said loudly the people around her look at her strangely. She smiled sheepishly while Tenshi giggled. She shot a glare at her causing her to laugh harder. After a while her laughing subsided.

"Well just look at our school its not like they can teach us anything when there is nothing to teach in." she sighed. Then remembered something. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled and a minute later a phoenix flew down and landed on her shoulder. She let out a sigh of relief and patted the phoenix on the head. "Thank god your alright Honoo (flame)" out of the corner of her eye she saw Tenshi rolling her eyes. She stuck out her tongue.

"Really mature Izumi."

"Yeah I know" she said grinning.

The teachers began calling the students into groups by year and by houses. Izumi and Tenshi where in the water sprite house. "All six years will be attending..." the headmistress looked down at the piece of parchment and then looked back up to the students. "...Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry."

She listened to the murmurs of the other students while petting Honoo. She only caught bits and pieces off the conversations but most were about the famous Harry Potter. Then something hit her "Wait that means that we will have to go to the most dangerous school in all of the wizarding world". At her sudden outburst scared Honoo and she flew into the nearest tree.

Tenshi let out an unlady like snort and rolled her eyes "wow way to point out the obvious." she stuck out your tongue at her and she did the same.

"Wow you two are really mature" both whirled around to see Hanyous (falcon) he had dark red spiked hair and brownish green eyes. He had a well-toned muscular body. He was the caption of the quidditch team. And he was a great caption he had lead the team to victory by winning the world cup. Of course he was nothing without his team. Which by the way Izumi and Tenshi were on. Izumi was the seeker and she was the beater. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tenshis eyes twinkling with happiness.

She looked back at him and said. "You seem ok that's good." he had been staring at Tenshis eyes and hadn't herd her. "Oh get a room why don't you?" this caused them to snap out of it and blush, Tenshi hit her "ouch no wonder your a beater the name really suits you." that got her another hit.

"All seventh years over here, I repeat all seventh years over here" came the voice of the headmistress.

He turned to the two of them though his eyes were more on Tenshi "well thats me see you guys some other time." he said jogging off.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance Izumi turned to Tenshi "why don't you just tell him?"

"Tell him what?" she had a look of confusion on her face and had she not of known her as long as she had you would have thought that she was telling the truth and had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. But she had known her to long for the innocent act to work.

"That you like him" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She had a look of pure horror and disbelief she had thought that Izumi had no idea what she was talking about but as luck would have it she did. "How…"

Was all she got out "wait your telling me that you were trying to hide it?" she nodded dumbly. "Well you weren't doing to good of a job hiding it." she was speechless and her mouth was opening and closing making her look like a fish. Izumi giggled.

A plump woman with purple hair and bright green eyes approached the two of them. She was the transfiguring teacher Ms. Shinrin (forest) "hello girls are you ready to get going." they looked at each other and turned back to her and nodded. "Well then take this port key." the two of them held it in their hands and closed their eyes. Not liking the nauseous feeling they were getting. They felt their feet hit the ground. They opened their eyes and looked at the room they were in. It was huge and there were many doors the led to different rooms and in front of them was a giant staircase that broke off into two different directions. She noticed when more groups of people began to appear and they did the same thing stared wide eyed the room they were in,

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry". Said a woman with glasses. Her hair was a reddish color with some gray pulled in to a tight bun. "You shall all be resorted into different houses momentarily." she turned and left leaving the students to wonder what house they would be in.

Harry and his friends

He watched as professor MacGonagall said something to professor Dumbledore and got up to leave. Dumbledore stood "earlier today a school in Japan was attacked and completely destroyed. Some of the students are being sent here. They are our guest and I expect you to treat them as such." he concluded and sat down.

Professor MacGonagall returned "they are here, shall I send them in?" he just nodded and left.

Izumi

She herd the door open and turned to see the same teacher as before come out. "We are ready to see now. Though I must say you don't look dressed for the occasion." They all took out thier wands and with a flick of it you were in their school uniforms. They consisted of grayish-blue skirts a dark blue vest with your houses crest on it (your house was water sprites). And under the vest was a white long sleeve shirt. They also had knee high gray socks and a pair of Mary Jane's. Everyone of the girls had their hair up but… Izumi wanted to be different so she put her hair up in a high ponytail that broke of into many little braids each tied by either a blue and silver ribbon. " So they are teaching the sixth years seventh year things." She mumbled to her self. "If you would please follow me." She turned swiftly causing her robes to fly up. Without words they all followed her.

As they entered the large hall filled with students Izumi herd the whispers of the school. All of a sudden everyone stopped and an elderly man with half moon spectacles got up and instant silence filled the room. He had a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes. " Welcome to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry" his voice sounded soft and comforting and yet it still boomed around the hall like thunder on a silent night. "Though it is unfortunate what has happened to your school this will be a great experience for all of us not only to make new friends but to also learn more about other peoples culture. So with out further ado let the sorting begin."

The woman who had led them into the room began to read off names on the list that an owl had just dropped. She wasn't paying much attention until she called her friend "Callisto (most lovely), Tenshi"

"Hopefully we will get into the same house." She whispered and she nodded. Slowly she made her way up to the hat. Before it was placed on her head it yelled Ravenclaw. She saw the table with the blue and silver banner clap for her. After a few more people are called the teacher yells out her name. " Goth, Izumi" slowly she made her way up there and sat on the stool. As she began placing the hat on your head you half hoping it to call out Ravenclaw. But no such luck as he put on her head and it slid down over her eyes so she couldn't see the watchful eyes of the students.

'Hmm… quite intelligent perfect for Ravenclaw. But also cunning a great aspect of slytherin. Oh what's this a bit of bravery-'

You cut him off 'bravery … ha that's funny how can I be brave if I am scared of little itsy bitsy spiders?'

'There are many types of bravery always remember that… So better be … "Gryffindor" he shouted not only to her but also to the whole school. She hopped of the stool a little disappointed with her self for not being in the same house as her friend not to mention according to the hat the smarter house. She turned to Tenshi and saw her giving her a sympathetic look. She walked to the table with the red and gold banner hanging above it and a large lion. Soon everyone was sorted and the man with the long white beard stood. "A few reminders the Forbidden forest is coincidentally forbidden. Now let the feast begin." And with a wave of his hands the food was in front of them. Had she not been use to this it would have surprised her.

She picked up a few things and ate a little but she mostly just pushed the food around on her plate.

.: Harry and friends:.

He watched with mild interest as the Japanese students were sorted. Most were sorted into Ravenclaw meaning that they were quite smart. And only one was sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione's voice snapped him out of his trance like state. "We should go say 'ello to her so she doesn't feel alone." 'Alone that's how I feel' Harry thought. So instead of arguing he got up and followed her and Ron.

"Konnichiwa (hello)" Ron and Harry blinked a few times 'what the hell did she just say?' they thought.

.: Poor Izumi all alone:.

'Someone knows how to talk Japanese' she thought. "Konnichiwa. Jiko-shoukai sase-te kudasiai. Watashi no namae wa Izumi desu. (hello allow me to introduce myself I'm Izumi)" she watched the girl with amusement as she tried to figure out what she had just said. Then she had a look of defeat on her face. "You know you should jump to conclusions about me not being able to speak English" her face was one of surprise and relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own him

**Chapter 2**

She broke out of her state of surprise. "Its good that you know English otherwise you wouldn't be able to talk to too many people." 'This girl seems quite nice' she thought. She looked over the other people with her they were both boys. One had bright red hair and a few freckles. The other had messy black hair and bright green eyes that seemed dull and lifeless. They reminded her of her own a while back. But all the same you smiled at each and everyone.

"What did you say your name was." Asked the red head.

"Izumi Goth." You said. You watched, as his face became one of surprise. Much like a lot of peoples when they see you.

"Wow aren't you seeker for the team that won the quidditch cup last year. And… aren't you the girl who lost her parents and they have yet to find any known relatives?" he asked soon after realizing what he said. And his ears got bright red with embarrassment.

"Ronald that was a horrible thing to say." Shouted Hermione. Izumi began to giggle and she looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't worry I get that a lot and yes that is me. Though a lot of people think its weird that I don't mind talking about my parents… but I have to remember all the good times I had with them…" 'and enjoy my shortened life' she added in her head. "and to answer the first question you had yeah we won the world cup.

"By the way my name is Ron and that is harry" he pointed to the other boy who was seated next to him. She realized that this was probably Harry Potter the one that everyone was talking about though because she knew what it was like to have everyone know who you are she kept quiet and didn't say anything. And a moment later her eyes got a look of pure horror. "What is what's wrong." Ron asked in concern.

"Left my phoenix in Japan…" was her reply as she continued to hit her head on the table.

"Yeah you would lose your head if it wasn't attached to your body." Came a voice that she knew. She looked up to see Hanyous and Honoo. She got a grin.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you… wait why are you here?" she asked as Honoo hopped on her head and began cleaning himself.

"Well there was no room left for us" he pointed to the other three seventh years all of which she didn't know.. " So they sent us hear right now Ms. Shinrin is talking to the headmaster... hey where is Tenshi?" she pointed to the table that she was at and he wave good bye and walked over to her she seemed happy to see him.

You sighed " why don't they just admit that they like each other?" she asked out loud.

"Probably the same reason that Ron and Hermione don't say anything to each other. They don't know that the other likes tham and they are each afriad of what might happen." He explained. His voice seemed like it was unused and it had become harsh.

Realizing that she was staring she looked away and noticed that the other two were staring at Honoo who had just finished cleaning herself. "… What?"

"That's wicket (sp?)" Ron said in amazement.

"What my phoenix?" she asked they both nodded not taking their eyes off of her. "I found her a long time ago." she shrugged her shoulders. They nodded dumbly and looked away to the teachers table they blinked a few times.

" Who is that' Ron asked pointing to Ms. Shinrin who was laughing with the headmaster.

"That is my transfiguring teacher."

"Wow she's so…"

"Colorful?" she asked with a bit of amusement in her voice. She nodded dumbly.

Snapping out of her trace she turned and said "well its getting late we should take you to the common room. Are you coming or not Ronald seeing as it is our duty to make sure that all guests and or exchange students know where they are going." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Nah I think that I'll stay down with Harry" Izumi saw a hint of annoyance flicker in Harry's eyes but as soon as it was there it was gone. Whatever was going on with Harry must be bad. Seeing as he seemed to want to be alone…but then again she could have imagined it. She shrugged it of without a second thought. "well then come along Izumi." She said quite forcefully. Yeah her and Ron definitely liked each other as more than just friends. She followed Hemione through the twisting hall ways they stopped at a bunch of staircases. They got up a few flights then they started moving Izumi wasn't ready and almost fell but with her quick reflexes grabbed hold of the railing. Hemione didn't seem to notice what was happing behind her because of her fit of rage. Though Izumi had no clue what she was angry about but decided not to say anything. They finally reached a portrait of a fat lady the portrait began to talk and asked for the password and Hermione replied. "Flibity git" it swong open and Izumi was amazed the homey feeling that she got from the room. Everything was either a gold red or a yellow. But her happy thoughts were broken as Heminone interrupted. "To the right in the girls dormitory and to the left is the boys. No boys in the girls dorms and no girls in the boys dorms.' Was all she said as she plopped down on the sofa.


End file.
